


Redemption

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series, spoilers apply. </p><p>A conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

"There is no redemption."

Takeru stiffened. He did not turn; he was only too aware of the owner of that voice and feared, illogically, that viewing his face would make him real. If he did not look, then perhaps this was hallucinatory in nature. "Redemption is always possible," he returned, voice as steady as he could make it. He continued to gaze out over the grounds of the Shiba mansion, but paid no attention to what he saw. His focus was on the presence behind him. The breath in his ear. 

The sword in his hand. 

"Then why are you armed?" the voice asked, all silken amusement. 

Takeru sighed, and turned. His boots were soundless on the grass, Shinkenmaru pointed unerringly at the man's throat... then he allowed it to rest on his shoulder, instead. 

"Juuzou." 

Juuzou spread his hands, unsmiling. He appeared disturbingly... whole... for a person Takeru had last seen torn asunder in quite graphic detail. He was unarmed, at least. Small mercies. "Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want?" 

At this, the pale lips spread in a smile. "To the point, as always. I want to know... if there is hope for one such as I."

Takeru met his gaze. Juuzou's eyes were difficult to read. Takeru fought for clarity, fought to pull up the mantle of the lord around him, instead of the memory of that day. He had... he had to do what was right, not what was convenient, or easy. "You do not apologise for your actions?"

"You would not accept it, were I to do so." 

Takeru nodded. There had been too much. Far too much for a simple apology, however heartfelt, to assist in the slightest. He had nearly fallen to Gedou, had nearly fallen to Uramasa, but had been saved by his -- barely -- superior fighting expertise. 

And by his friends. His family. 

It was entirely his own fault, and Takeru would refuse to assist him in any way whatsoever if Juuzou did not acknowledge it... but Juuzou had not had that.

"I cannot save you," Takeru said at last. "You must choose that for yourself."

"Perhaps. But you can stop me," Juuzou observed.

Takeru took it as a challenge for an instant, but only an instant, and he watched Juuzou's shoulders relax infinitesimally as he took in the change. Juuzou was too well versed in reading him. 

No matter. What was, was. 

It was not a challenge. It was a plea. "A... a cage. Mojikara." 

He would have to monitor it alone, reinforce it alone, leave for only short periods. It was too dangerous to involve anyone else. Not only for fear of what Juuzou might do... but also, perhaps, for fear of what might be done to Juuzou. If there was to be any hope... 

He was ShinkenRed. 

Situations with no apparent hope were his strength. 

"Yes," Juuzou breathed. "Yes... if you have the strength to keep me contained for seven days, seven nights, then... we will talk." 

Takeru bowed his head in acceptance.


End file.
